Disgaea 1 Complete
Disgaea 1 Complete (魔界戦記ディスガイア Refine Makai Senki Disgaea Refine) is an HD remastered port of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness for the Playstation 4 and Nintendo Switch. It was developed based off of Disgaea PC. It was first announced on April 18, 2018, and released the same year on August 26 in Japan, October 9 in North America, October 12 in Europe, and October 19 in Australia. A iOS/Android port was released on the 31st of January 2020 globally. It was originally released to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the series. The game features fully HD sprites and textures based on those from Disgaea 4, D2, and 5''. Initially, the game was largely unchanged from ''PC aside from visuals, but patches have been released that provide small updates and improvements to make the game a smoother experience. Changes from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * All previously added content from Afternoon of Darkness, DS, and PC is included. ** This excludes, similar to the PC version, the Prinny Commentary. * As in all ports following the original game, Etna is voiced by Michelle Ruff instead of Amanda Winn Lee. * As in all ports following the original game, some songs have been removed due to licensing issues with Atlus, who localised and published the original Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, but have had no involvement with the series since. Such songs include "The Invasion from Within" by Tsunami Bomb, "One With The Stars", and the English version of "Red Moon". * The game has recieved a complete visual overhaul. Aside from the HD sprites and textures mentioned above, all menus and even the title screen have recieved a sleeker, more modern look. * Due to the game largely reusing assets from Disgaea 4, Disgaea D2, and Disgaea 5, most classes in the game have visually changed to use their designs from those games instead of their original designs. These changes are purely visual. All of the new classes retain the stats, aptitudes, and all other attributes of the classes they are replacing, like the Thief class being required to unlock the Majin class. ** The Thief class has been replaced by the Female Thief class ** The Winged class has been replaced by the Imp class ** The Treant class has been replaced by the Shroom class ** The Shadow class has been replaced by the Reaper class ** The Beast class has been replaced by the Dragon Zombie class ** The Galactic Demon class has been replaced by the Rifle Demon class * Prism Red has recieved increased stats and aptitudes, making him a much more useful character, somewhat on par with other characters. He also has a new unlock condition: on your second cycle or later, a new bill will appear in the Dark Assembly. Simply pass the bill to recruit Prism Red. * New playable characters: Prism Blue, Prism Yellow, and Asagi. They are unlocked in the same way as Prism Red. Each character has their own bill that you need to pass to recruit them. * Events and skill animations can now be skipped. * An additional third camera zoom option was added in battle. * If a target is moved or killed before a character can execute their action, they will remain free to move and select an action. * Even if a character has already moved to a new panel (and has not executed an action), they can freely move to any other panel within their range. * Quitting in battle returns the player to the castle as they were before the battle, as opposed to being returned to the title screen. * An autosave function has been added. * Characters' Demon Ranks in the Dark Assembly are no longer reset by Transmigration. * The maximum level of the Statistician innocent has been raised to 900. iOS/Android Port differences An iOS/Android version was released in 2020, with these additional features over the console versions. *Etna Mode is automatically unlocked on the title screen, and does not need any codes entering. *Fully touch based controls, similar to Disgaea DS. *Auto Battle, which allows you to select any number of characters who automatically deploy on the following level. *Repeat Battle, which allows the game to automatically restart playing a previously completed story level. *A new speed option, from x1 to x8 speed, for stages. *A quick menu for the hub area, unlocked by completing the first chapter of Story Mode or Etna Mode. *You are able to make a single cloud save, which can be recalled on any other device. *Cheat Shop is now available in the Dark Assembly allowing the player to modify multiple attributes of the game, such as EXP gain, enemy level, Item World stages and more. Packaging Artwork D1RefinePS4BoxArt.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea Refine'' (PS4) Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 07/26/18 D1RefineSwitchBoxArt.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea Refine'' (Switch) Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 07/26/18 External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site Category:Games